Porn Star Dancing
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: "A lap dance Ichi, have ya ever had one?" Giving the orange strands a sharp tug, he listened to Ichigo let out a pleased purr, allowing him to bare his neck to the albino who let his tongue trail over the heated flesh. -Shiro/Ichi one shot stripper fic


**A/N: Wow, so I have to say this was just too much fun to write. I had come up with this little idea way back in like November I think and it's been one of the many one shots that's sat on my computer partially started and have waited to be finished lol Well now it's finally done~! *Does happy dance* I really hope you guys like this because it was just too much fun…I haven't written smut like this in a while so it felt good to get my head back in the game *Evil cackle* Have fun reading kitties! ^^**

**Song Shiro's dancing to is called Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days ^^**

**Thanks to Tiana Misoro for editing her butt off on this! *Cracks whip* Now get to finishing Teach me woman! *Snickers***

**Warnings: Smut, lots and lots of nose bleeding smut, lol Obviously Yaoi, if ya don't like don't read.**

Please review like usual peeps! Now on with the delicious show! 

Ichigo sat casually on the black leather couch, tan muscled arms flung over the back of the seat. His lithe form stretched out as he eyed the stage, honey orbs searching lazily for no one or anything in particular. The only reason he was at this God forsaken club was because his cousin had dragged him there. Grimmjow always had some voyeuristic tendencies, and Ichigo could now proudly add strip clubs to that list.

"Hey berry, see anything ya like?" Grimmjow's voice boomed over the steady rhythm that played through the speakers, causing brown eyes turn to him, looking overly bored and not one bit pleased to be there. Ichigo always had been a bit of a stick in the mud with certain things, sex being one of them, so Grimmjow figured he should try and bring him out of his shell a little...yea, so much for that working out.

"Yea, my glass of alcohol is looking pretty promising right now." The bluenette snorted at his cousin's lack of interest in the wide range of male ass that was presented to him. Did the man even have an ounce of sexual urge inside of him? There was no way they could be related.

"Oh just relax, unwind a little Ichi. Ya never know, you might find somethin' interesting." Grimmjow's loud voice rang easily over the music causing Ichigo to shake his head. The damn blueberry wasn't even raising his voice, that was the sad part.

Taking a long drink, Ichigo let out a sigh as the last dancer finished up his routine, blonde hair bouncing as he went prancing off the stage like some fairy princess, making both men wrinkle their noses in distaste. Neither of them enjoyed overly feminine men, both usually going for smaller men of course. Grimmjow reached an easy 6'2 while Ichigo sat at 5'11, and both men refused to bottom. Each enjoyed their cute Ukes, but they drew the line at men that looked like they owned a vagina more than they did a penis.

"Excuse me well I go piss out my happiness that that's over with." Grimmjow announced as he got up from the couch, placing his beer onto the table. Ichigo let out a small chuckle as he listened to his cousin speak his own thoughts, why they hadn't gone to the washroom during that sorry excuse of an act he didn't know.

Stretching his long legs out on top of the leather couch, he placed his head on the armrest as he waited for the next dancer to perform. With any luck, he might be able to sucker Grimmjow into going to a normal bar for the rest of the night. After that performance, even Grimm was probably ready to go home.

"Gentlemen, please give our most talented dancer a big welcome, Ogichi!" Ichigo's eyes slid open as the heavy beat pounded through the speakers, spreading over his skin, and making him roll his head to see the next performer. His eyes went impossibly wide when he caught sight of the silver haired albino, golden eyes piercing brightly against his black sclera. Ichigo's eyes raked over the lithe frame that matched his own. Dark leather pants clung to the stripper's form as if a second skin, and a green dress shirt sat loosely on his body as if one size to big, hiding his upper torso well minus the few buttons he'd left undone. Bare feet made their way across stage smoothly, a sinister smirk lighting up the albino's face as the catcalls and hollers increased tenfold at his presence.

_Apparently he's popular._

Golden eyes seemed to fall on the orange head, making his breath catch at the thought. Deep smoldering eyes left heat in their wake, and Ichigo found that the room had suddenly become too hot. Why did Grimmjow have to pick a strip club again?

**Kylie won't kiss my friend Cassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda  
Doesn't anybody live at all?**

Gracefully dropping down to his knees, Ogichi made his way down the cat walk, slow like a predator advancing on his prey. Licking his lips as he made it to the front of the pole he got back to his knees, dragging black colored nails along the smooth leather his pants, teasing their way up to the edge of his shirt, and Ichigo felt his cock stir at the sight before him.

**Amanda won't leave me empty handed,  
Got her number from the bathroom stall.  
Brandy just got way too much baggage,  
And that shit just gets old.  
But I got a girl who can put on a show,  
The dollar decides how far you can go.**

Pale fingers dragged the silk material of his dress shirt up to reveal his nicely toned abs, making Ichigo swallow hard. Honey eyes dragged over the smooth alabaster skin, boredom suddenly forgotten when the shirt was torn open fiercely, leaving it to hang smoothly off the stripper's shoulders. The crowd went wild, though the loud calls of the men around him seemed like a light breeze, becoming completely enraptured by the male dancer before him.

**She wraps those hands around that pole,  
She licks those lips and off we go,  
She takes it off nice and slow,  
'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!  
She don't play nice, she makes me beg,  
She drops that dress around her legs,  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,  
PORNSTAR DANCIN'!**

Watching Ogichi move his body up along the pole, leather clad ass dragging up along the smooth metal, Ichigo took notice that somewhere along the way he had changed positions himself, now practically hovering on the edge of his seat, fingers gripping the armrest. The silver haired stripper made his way into a hand stand facing away from the silver pole. Locking his leather clad legs, he let the green shirt pool to the floor. Letting his chest arch towards the ceiling, he brought it flush against the pole, his legs spreading apart as he slid back to the ground, that devilish smile never leaving his face.

**But I know a place where there's always a show,  
The dollar decides how far you can go.**

Ichigo felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest at any moment, pulse ramming against his neck as he watched the stripper's sexy body make its way across the floor towards him, golden eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth as he did so. Being unable to look away, he let his face heat as Ogichi began to undo his pants, letting the button pop open and zipper to dip low painfully slow. Peeking out from underneath his pants, Ichigo could spot a small strap of red and at the sight, he felt his dick pulsate. He was officially rock hard.

As the final lyric hit its beat, Ogichi turned giving one last amused grin, his eyes seeming to find Ichigo, and he felt his body shiver. The silver haired God was now clad in nothing but a small red thong, leaving very little left to the imagination.

"Holy fuck." Ichigo mumbled as the albino star left, stage covered in bills, and he realized at this point that he not only held the blush of the century, along with that his feet sat glued to the floor, legs suddenly feeling like ton weights.

"Yo, did I miss anything good?" The bluenette's voice brought Ichigo out of his lust filled haze abruptly, and he found himself trying to get rid of the raging boner that sat in his pants and hide it at the same time.

"N-No." Cocking a blue brow, Grimmjow silently shrugged off his cousin's lack of speech as nothing more than boredom, though he did look ready to jump out of his skin.

"I'm gonna grab one more drink then we can head out, sound good?" Nodding his head, Ichigo ran a shaky hand through his hair, waving off his noisy cousin to do his thing, and he quietly flopped back into the couch, trying to rid the delicious images of Ogichi's tight ass.

In all his life, the orange head had never once seen someone that turned him on as much as that dancer had. Not that he was picky when it came to looks, but he found that all the men that did hold large amounts of sex appeal for him were either famous or taken. This left him with very little options.

Maybe it was the way he swayed his hips enticingly to the beat, making him imagine just how else those hips could move. The way he allowed his ass to dip low to the music and grind against that pole, oh how he fucking envied that pole.

"I see ya liked my show." Brown eyes shot open at the silvery voice that spoke to him, the feel of a hand snaking up his thigh had him gasping out in shock.

"W-Wha?" Was all he could sputter out when he came face to face with the grinning albino.

"Would ya like a private show?" The stripper's question trailed off silently as he viewed him, and Ichigo swallowed hard before he gave him his name is a small squeak.

"Ichigo."

"Mmm Ichigo, my names Shirosaki." _Dear God this man is sex on legs_, was all Ichigo could think as he stared at the stripper before him.

Long white fingers made their way up Ichigo's thigh, higher and higher until they hit the band of his jeans. Cool fingers traced the sinfully warm skin that had Shiro licking his lips in want. He had spotted the orange head who sat off to the side of the stage, clad in tight jeans, black tank top, and red button up had the albino grinning with delight. The male was a walking ad for sex appeal, holding that adorable blush that stained his cheeks lightly, heavy lidded brown eyes raking over his body. Shiro knew he had to have him, even if it was just one taste, that orange head would be his tonight.

"Do I make ya nervous Ichi?" The silvery voice splayed across Ichigo's neck, making small goosebumps rise along his flesh. The albino's voice had his skin on fire, making a deep heat grow throughout his body, something the orange head had never experienced before, being turned on just by a voice alone.

"N-No." He wanted to berate himself for having a shaky tone, and the small chuckle that sounded from the albino did nothing to diminish his sudden embarrassment.

"No? Well then how does a dance sound?"

"D-Dance?"

Pulling back so he came face to face with the orange head, Shirosaki straddled the man, allowing himself to sit so his body was flush against his newest customer. Bringing his hands up the muscled chest, the albino smirked at the feeling of hard abs quivering at his feathery touch. Dragging blunt nails over Ichigo's neck, he let them tangle in silky orange strands, his feral grin never leaving his lips as he leaned in, lips brushing against Ichigo's smooth lips, and his smirk only widened when he felt him peak his tongue out to dampen those delicious lips.

"A lap dance Ichi, have ya ever had one?" Giving the orange strands a sharp tug, he listened to Ichigo let out a pleased purr, allowing him to bare his neck to the albino who let his tongue trail over the heated flesh.

"Fuck." Ichigo groaned at the sudden rush of arousal that sped through him. His head felt like it was going to explode with everything that was going on, he couldn't keep up.

"That doesn't answer my question Ichi." Receiving a harsh nip for his lack of attention, Ichigo let out his answer that came out more fluttery then he had anticipated.

"N-No, I-I haven't had one.."

"Then let me be your first."

Without another word, Ichigo found himself being led away from the couch towards a set of double doors that led to a set of private rooms which Shirosaki pulled him into. The room was set with low lighting, but Ichigo found that even in the low light, Shirosaki seemed to absolutely glow. A cool plum decorated the walls. A silver pole, black leather couch, a simple black chair, and a table that held certain items such as a CD player and music was all that sat in the room.

Getting a gentle shove, Ichigo sat in the chair, and it was while the albino stripper began to choose what music should be played when he finally realized something.

_Holy fuck I'm gonna get a lap dance!_

"W-Wait, shit, I can't do this! I'm sorry I made a-" His words seemed to die on his lips the moment his eyes locked with piercing gold that held enough heat to melt ice.

"You're not goin' anywhere berry, you're all mine tonight."

With that the music started, and Ichigo watched with wide brown eyes as the silver haired stripper began to make his way towards him; nice and slow while he crawled towards him just like before on the stage, only this time he was crawling towards him up close and _personal_.

Before Shirosaki had come to find the orange head, he had made a quick change of his attire because his shift was technically over, so he changed into his street clothes which were nothing more than a pair of snug jeans, a black tank top, and black flip-flops. Having discarded his flip-flops the moment he started on his way over to the berry, he let the music soak into his body.

Ichigo watched the stripper effortlessly get to his feet in front of him, brown eyes becoming captivated by the sway of his hips; how those jeans hugged that ass perfectly, making his mouth water at the sight. It was amazing that Ichigo hadn't busted in his pants yet. His dick seemed to pound relentlessly against the painfully tight fabric of his jeans, making it hard to concentrate on the enticing act before him. That was until Shirosaki began to grind his ass against him.

"Shit." Ichigo hissed at the sudden act, making his head roll back in pleasure, letting a deep moan slip out.

"Hmm so hard, and I've only just begun." Shirosaki mused to himself more than the body beneath him, but he couldn't stop the small gasp when Ichigo gripped his hips and pulled him hard against him, making his own dick twitch in excitement.

"Impatient much Ichi?" He asked before tearing the other male's hands off of himself.

"No touchin', I tell ya when ya can touch." The growl that erupted from Ichigo had Shirosaki shivering slightly while he removed his tank top, revealing smooth alabaster skin that stood rippled with lean muscle that seemed sculpted to perfection.

This teasing was absolutely maddening, and Ichigo was finding it harder and harder to keep his control intact. The situation was absolutely bizarre; in all his life, he had never felt so utterly turned on and by a damn tease of all people. Why the fuck did the guy have to be a tease?

"Touch me." The command was out of the blue, but it seemed to pierce through Ichigo's mind like a damn bullet and within a second he was pulling the albino down into his lap, allowing both their arousals to rub together. Even with the jeans on it felt remarkable.

"God _Shiro_." The growling use of his nickname had Shiro moaning out. He had never wanted someone so fucking badly before, and they hadn't even kissed yet.

"Fuck Ichigo, you're so God damn hot." Pulling the orange head into a fierce lip lock, both males let out a deep gasp at the sudden fire that exploded between them. So hot, there was just so much God damn heat that the two soon felt themselves losing to each other.

Tongues battled for dominance, and the two found that it was a battle that they both seemed willing to give in to if it meant for things to go further. In the end, it was Ichigo's will that crumpled, allowing the stripper to run his tongue over every inch of his mouth. The taste of mixed fruit from Ichigo's drink seemed to delight the albino even more, making him hum at the intoxicating flavor that had him wanting to taste more of the berry bellow him.

Finally pulling away for air they sat panting, hips rocking together to create a friction that had their eyes rolling back. Running warm hands over Shiro's back, Ichigo marveled at the feeling of smooth skin, his hands leaving heat in their wake that seemed to make the albino arch for more.

Bending down, Ichigo let his tongue trail over the newly heated skin, tracing down the stripper's neck to suck gently on his pulse point, nipping along the sensitive flesh while his nails left angry red marks along the flawless flesh.

"Ah, mmmm." Shiro purred as he let his own hands trail over the berry's body, quickly becoming annoyed with the stupid button up that kept him from feeling more. He tore the buttons open, eliciting a small chuckle from Ichigo.

"Now who's impatient?"

"I can't help it, I wanna taste ya." The words had Ichigo shivering while Shiro took his own turn to explore Ichigo's body. Pale lips came into contact with caramel colored nipples, letting his tongue trace over the hardened nub, making Ichigo gasp in shock.

Ichigo wasn't used to letting someone else play with his body the way Shiro was, always being the assertive one in bed he took the other's body into his hands, making them come undone with his touches, not the other way around.

Bringing his left hand down the tan body, Shiro let his fingers play with the other nipple, eliciting more enticing sounds from the sexy berry.

"So sensitive, tell me do ya play with yourself Ichi?" The blush that rose on the berry's face was absolutely adorable, making Shiro want to ravish him right then and there.

"Wh-What?" Ichigo practically shouted in shock. He had never had anyone ask him that before, of course the answer was yes but still, who the heck asks that? Especially when it's such an obvious answer.

"What do ya think about when ya do?" Suddenly all proper mental functions were halted the moment Shiro let his cock free from its confines. Giving a loud hiss at the cool air that hit his skin, it quickly turned into a deep moan when Shiro gave his member a firm squeeze, making dark brown eyes roll back suddenly.

"Do ya fuck yourself with your fingers when ya get off Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyes shot open at the question, brown eyes going wide when his arms were suddenly tugged behind him, and in one fast motion they were tied securely with Shiro's tank top, making Ichigo furrow his brows in question.

"First of all, what the fuck are you doing, and secondly, of course I don't fuck myself with my fingers! I'm a fuckin' pitcher not catcher!" Pursing his lips in a mock pout, Shiro let his hands come to rest on the other's thighs.

"Awe, well that's no good cause I'm a pitcher as well." Ichigo's face seemed to blanch at the fact, and his furiously beating heart seemed to pick up in speed. Now he knew the man seemed a little feisty, but he just figured, fuck he didn't know what he figured. All of this happened so fast he couldn't even remember how the fuck it happened.

"Rock, paper, scissors? " Cocking a white brow, Shiro tried to keep his smirk at bay while he watched the annoyance build on the strawberry's face.

"Are you seriously asking me to play rock, paper, scissors to see if you get to fuck my ass or not?" Not being able to hold back any longer, Shiro let out a large bark of laughter, letting his head fall back as he let loose one hell of a cackle.

"This isn't funny you bastard, let me go!" Ichigo was starting to lose his patience with this. He was hot, horny, and now suddenly scared as hell that the idea of the albino pounding into him actually turned him on. No way in hell was that happening.

"Oh calm down berry, I'm just kiddin'. We're not gonna play any games to see who tops." The wicked grin that Shiro sported had Ichigo shivering, his dick pounding while more precum oozed from the tip, making Shiro lick his lips in excitement.

"I'm gonna make ya want it."

Those were the last words Shiro spoke before he descended upon his meal. Allowing his tongue to glide through the slit, collecting the small amounts of precum his berry had produced, making Ichigo moan out in pleasure.

"F-Fuck Shiro." The sudden attention Ichigo was receiving had him vibrating with pleasure. The last time Ichigo had had sex was a good month ago. With how busy work was, he had no time for a relationship, and he usually wasn't one to have sex with a random person, unlike his overly promiscuous cousin. That was one of the reasons Grimm had brought him here was to loosen up, oh how proud he'll be to hear about this.

"Uh!" Heated brown orbs went wide when his member was suddenly engulfed by Shiro. The warm, wet cavern had Ichigo's body singing in pleasure. Shiro seemed to be quite gifted in what he did, his tongue dancing along the orange head's stiff member as if it was the best served dessert he had ever consumed. Letting his cheeks hollow as he sucked, wanting to get more of the delicious treat, he took it in inch by inch until he buried his nose in trimmed orange curls.

"S-Shit, fuck." Was all Ichigo could seem to say as the stripper deep throated him, his throat muscles seeming to massage the head of his member, making his crotch pool with heat. His fingers twitched in their confines, wishing to be buried in smooth silvery locks, wanting to help fuck the albino off his cock. Plunge into that damp throat with wild abandon, God he couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Shiro, I'm gonna c-cum." Ichigo panted out which earned him a deep chuckle from the albino, effectively sending him over the edge as deep vibrations ran up his length, causing him to buck his hips out of Shiro's hold, shooting his load deep down the stripper's throat.

Glossy brown eyes watched a blue tongue peak out from pale lips to catch the bit of cum that had managed to slip past his hungry mouth.

"Mmm Ichi, ya feel good? You sure shot out a lot."

"Your tongue's blue." Cocking a white brow at the berry's sudden words, it took a minute to click in before he let out a deep laugh.

"That's cause I have these lil' blue candies that I always suck on, and they make my tongue blue." Ichigo let out a hum at his understanding, his body still tingling in the high he had been given.

_Fuck it'd been so long._

Standing up to his full height, Shiro reached out for the dazed strawberry, pulling him forward on unsteady legs before leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"Get onto your knees Ichi." Brown eyes became quite clear at Shiro's words, and he felt a hard push onto his shoulders when he didn't move fast enough, making his knees buckle from the sudden shove.

"Ouch what the hell asshole, I-"

"I told ya I was gonna make ya want it Ichi, and that's exactly what I plan on doin'." With another harsh shove, Ichigo found himself on his knees, legs spread with his ass in the air, the albino giving his pants a hard tug till they sat around his ankles.

"Fuck off, you can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm very serious Ichi." Shiro gave a sensuous purr into his captive's ear before slipping the man's rolled up button up around his eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

Ichigo felt his face redden at his sudden predicament; not only did he have his ass in the air like a damn horny cat, but he also had absolutely no use of his hands, and now was completely blind, leaving himself totally at the will of the male behind him. The thought of this had his heart hammering in his chest, not knowing what he was going to do next.

"Ah!" The sharp gasp escaped Ichigo's mouth when cool fingers met the back of his neck, trailing themselves along the newly sensitive flesh. Down his spine, along his sides, over his nipples and hip bones, the fingers played their way along his skin, toying with every point they found that elicited the most positive feedback.

"Fuckin' h-hell." Ichigo panted out when he felt that warm tongue join the fingers, making Ichigo imagine that blue tongue sliding against his skin, golden eyes gleaming with heat that seemed to tear over the orange head's body, making him arch into the touch, silently asking for more.

"You're so cute ya know that?"

"Oi, shut th-the hell up! I am no!…Wait what the fuck are you doing?" Letting out a dark laugh at Ichigo's sudden change in tone, Shiro made quick work of Ichigo's boxers, sliding them down to reveal a nice tan ass that had Shiro's mouth watering.

"On second thought, I'm gonna make ya beg for it." The words were delivered with a harsh nip to Ichigo's left ass cheek, making his face fume with color. It didn't help the fact that his body was betraying him, responding to every touch the damn albino gave him.

"S-Shirosaki, I-I don't wanna do this anymore, stop." Shiro couldn't help but smile at the innocent tone of his captive. Reaching his hand around to the front of Ichigo's body, he let the tip of his index finger slide over the head of Ichigo's member, making him moan in shock.

"Hmmm, stop? But why would I stop when you're feelin' so damn good?" Giving the member one hard tug, he went back to his previous activity, getting his first taste of his ripe berry.

Letting a blue tongue peak out to lick his lips, Shiro brought his hands up Ichigo's thighs, relishing in the deep moans his gentle touches were creating. Bringing them up to give the ass before him a firm squeeze, he spread the cheeks a little more before dipping his head down to allow his tongue to trace along the sensitive hole.

"Oh my God!" The words seemed to fly out of Ichigo's mouth in a rush of air, coming out jumbled in shock and surprise; he had not been expecting Shiro to do that, to put his tongue there. He couldn't help but tense up, earning a sinister chuckle from the man behind him before bringing his hand back around to stroke Ichigo's member once again. This had its desired effect, making the berry arch his ass into Shiro's mouth, relaxing his body just enough to let his snake like tongue press passed the ring of muscle.

"Shiro!" Said man hummed in satisfaction as he toyed with his Uke's entrance. He could feel his own erection pounding against his pants, and he quickly reached down, undoing his own pants and let his member free. Letting out a pleasant sigh, Shiro gave himself a few strokes, making his mind blaze with satisfaction and want, want to be buried deep in the sweet berry in front of him.

"F-Fuck, I-I can't." Golden eyes snapped open at Ichigo's words, and he quickly let go of the pulsating member, earning him a low whine.

"Shiro don't st-" Ichigo quickly stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. Don't stop, was he fucking serious right now? He should be asking the damn snowflake to untie him, not ask for more!

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part there Ichi, don't what?" Brown eyes practically burned holes through the damn dress shirt that sat around his eyes; he could hear the damn grin on the bastard's face. _Son of a bitch_.

Knowing he wasn't going to get the words out of the berry's mouth without incentive, Shiro gave the member another firm stroke, spreading the precum in its wake, allowing it to be used as a natural lubricant, making Ichigo's hips buck in satisfaction.

"Mmm, yes."

"Say it Ichi." Dipping his thumb nail into the slit, he watched the orange head arch his back in satisfaction only to have the ministrations stop just before he could let go.

"Fuck please!" Arching a silvery brow in question, the stripper sat back a little as he waited for the male to continue.

"Please?"

"Don't stop." It came out in a small whisper, and it brought a wicked grin to Shiro's face. Sitting up on his knees, the albino aligned his body so it molded with Ichigo's, his erection firmly pressing against the berry's ass, making the two of them shiver.

"Louder." Shiro commanded, rocking his hips against Ichigo's ass, making him gasp at the sudden rush of want that coursed through his system. God he wanted that cock so damn bad it wasn't even funny! What the fuck had come over him?

"God don't stop!" Ichigo suddenly whined out, making his face burn in embarrassment. Fuck he sounded like a god damn whore.

"As you wish." Reaching his hand around to the berry's mouth, the albino tapped on those plump lips, asking for entrance.

"Make 'em nice and wet because that's all we got."

"Wait, you gotta be kidding me." Ichigo announced in exasperation. The damn man didn't actually expect him to use spit as lube for his first time did he?

"Well it's not like I came prepared for this. I might be a stripper, but tha' doesn't mean I sell my body."

The silence in the room suddenly became deafening, and Shiro felt himself shift a little as a sudden wash of nervousness came over him.

"Ichi?"

"Why me then?"

"Huh?" Shirosaki asked dumbly, and he listened to the orange head let out an annoyed sigh.

"I asked why me, why did you come over to me then?" Ichigo knew why he went with the stripper, well sort of. He knew that the moment he saw Shirosaki he become captivated; his whole body wanted him, needed him. Fuck he had never wanted anybody so badly in his entire life, but what he wanted to know was why Shiro chose him.

"Because you captured my attention." The words were whispered into Ichigo's ear, and he let out a breathy gasp.

"I had to have you, to taste you, feel you; I wanted to defile every inch of you and make you mine." Those words seemed to shoot directly to Ichigo's groin, making him pant out. He let his tongue slip out to play along the cool digits, inviting them in. He wanted him, he didn't care anymore because every sane thought had just been tossed out the window. His voice, his scent, every touch, every God damn thing was driving the orange head insane, and he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted him.

"Ichi." Shiro moaned out against the orange head's ear, feeling the body beneath him shudder, and he quickly deemed the digits damp enough to use before sliding them out.

"A-Ah Shiro, I-"

"Shh, I'll be gentle I promise. Trust me, I'll make ya feel good Ichigo." With that Shiro slid the first digit teasingly into Ichigo's entrance, instantly making the orange head tense up.

"Ichi, if ya don't want this to hurt ya gotta loosen up."

"While how about we trade places, and I tell you to loosen up kay buddy? It isn't exactly an easy thing to do wh-HEN!" Ichigo's word shot up in pitch at the sudden feeling of a slick digit entering his butt.

"Y-You ass! You could have at least warned me!" Ichigo hissed out, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Got ya distracted didn't it?"

"Ya but I, uhhmmm!" The newly deemed Uke's words slid into a deep moan when the second finger found its way in, creating a wonderful spark to shoot up his spine. There was some small pain but nothing that wasn't bearable. Course it wasn't till the third finger was added that he was cursing out.

"Son of a fucking bitch that stings! You asshole, you said you were gonna make it feel good." Shiro couldn't help but laugh at the redhead's antics. Even though he was panting up a storm, his face blushed a delicious crimson, he still managed to get out his say.

Choosing to ignore the berry's words though, he focused on finding that one spot that he knew would, for a fact, make everything his precious berry had gone through worth it.

"Oh fuck! Ye-es, right there, hit it again Shiro!" Golden eyes lit up like the Fourth of July at the sound of Ichigo's sudden plea for more.

Repeating the act over and over, Shiro watched Ichigo become entranced with the sudden pleasure that overloaded his body, making him rock his hips back, earning a pleasant growl from the man behind him. Quickly pulling out his digits and receiving a small whine from the berry, he made quick work of both ties on Ichigo's wrists and eyes before pulling them off completely.

"Shiro?" Ichigo practically purred Shiro's name, heavy brown eyes looked back at him in question while a warm blush sat on his face, and Shiro felt any form of restraint he had come crumbling down.

Gently picking up the berry, he moved him over to the couch before sitting down with the berry in his lap.

"This way you can control the pace." Was all Shiro mumbled before spitting silently into his hand to help lube his dripping cock along with the natural precum, when in doubt go all natural. Lining up with Ichigo's entrance, he glanced up to Ichigo who stared down at him with enough heat to engulf them both.

"God you're so hot." Shiro murmured before he felt Ichigo push down on his member, making him gasp in shock at the tight heat that began to engulf him.

"Shit." They both murmured, Ichigo burying his head into Shiro's shoulder as he began to seat himself on the stripper's erection. Slowly, oh so very slowly, he lowered himself down. The sharp pain seemed to tear through his back and up his spine, making his eyes water.

"K-Kiss me." Ichigo all but begged the man who quickly complied.

Long tan fingers tangled into the soft silvery locks he had been dying to touch, clawing at the man's strong shoulders and down his arms as he relished in every feeling that moved around him. Pain, with the slight pleasure that was created by their kiss, as well as the friction Ichigo had against his cock.

Teeth, tongues, lips, and heat was all that went into the kiss. Heavy moans filled the room, and it wasn't until Ichigo felt a little shot of pleasure run through his body that he realized he was fully seated on Shiro.

"G-God." Ichigo panted out as if he had just run a god damned marathon; sweat dripped down his forehead from the act of just adjusting to Shiro's monster cock inside him, let alone the actual damn act of sex. _Fuck being the bottom was fucking hard!_

"Never again, never fucking again am I doing this." Ichigo hissed out as he steadily rose off of the throbbing member, making Shiro laugh at his words.

"No Ichi, I'm gonna make you love it so much that you'll never want it any other way." Shiro purred out, golden eyes sparkling with mirth before getting a good grip on the berry's hips and slamming him down.

"AH!" The loud scream tore from Ichigo's mouth while white seemed to blind his vision, causing him arch into Shiro, blunt nails tearing down white arms, making fierce red marks appear.

"Here we go." Shiro hummed happily, his grin becoming ear splitting as he brought the berry down on top of his cock. Over and over again he slammed him down, enjoying the look of pure ecstasy that painted the redhead's face.

"Y-Yes Shiro, more, more!" Ichigo felt like his body was becoming numb with pleasure. The small pain that peered around the corner only seemed to heighten everything, making his body scream for more. _More, more, he wanted so much more._

"Fuck Ichi, fuck."

"Shiro, I-I can't s-stop!" The entire world seemed to be slipping through Ichigo's fingers, the maddening pleasure was overwhelming him, and he felt like he was losing it. Fuck, why hadn't he done this before?

"I won't let y-ya stop." Shiro panted out, moaning out when Ichigo's blunt nails broke the tender skin on his back. Leaning in, he let their lips connect, swallowing all the nasty moans the two seemed to be producing in abandon. Shiro had never felt so damn good; the heat of it all seemed to be suffocating him in a pleasurable blanket that had his mind turning to mush as he began to come undone.

Letting his left hand let go of Ichigo's hip, he brought it around, giving Ichigo one, two, three strokes before he let his body arch into Shiro's. Brown eyes shot open as he cried out in neck breaking pleasure.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo screamed the stripper's name out as pleasure blinded him, making his toes curl and back arch towards the ceiling as he shot his load against the two of them.

"Ichi!" Shiro growled out, the tight vice grip that Ichigo's body set around him went to milk him dry as he moaned out the berry's name. His body seemed to tingle from his head down to his toes from that wonderful euphoria that set around him.

"Holy shit." Shiro murmured against Ichigo who let out a low groan.

"Do me a favor and don't move." The strawberry mumbled against a damp shoulder, making the albino laugh out.

"I promise."

After about ten minutes of remaining on top of the sweaty albino, Ichigo began to drift off; that was until he was given a good nudge by said man.

"Hey as much as I would love to continue cuddling with you, we're naked, sweaty, and sitting on a leather couch. I want to move before things get bad." This made Ichigo burst out laughing, which sent sharp pains through his backside, and he whimpered slightly as he removed himself from the stripper.

"Ouch that fucking kills." Ichigo murmured as he watched the disgruntled look mar the albino's face before he peeled himself off the leather couch.

"So did that. Note to self, no more sex on the leather couch."

"Oh does that mean this will be that last time I'll be seeing you?" Golden eyes went wide as they shot towards the berry who stood before him.

Sweat laid across tan skin, beautifully defined muscles seemed to glisten in the dim lights of the room while orange hair sparkled brightly, even when damp and disheveled on his head. A warm blush appeared on that adorable face while brown eyes searched for an answer from the silver haired stripper, and Shirosaki felt his cock stir at the delicious sight before him.

"Fuckin' hell no! You're mine Ichi and that's that." Quickly pulling him into his arms, Shiro gave the berry a fierce kiss that left him completely breathless.

"Yours...I'm not anyone's property but my own!" A deep growl grew in the albino's throat, and Ichigo felt the corners of his mouth raise at the sound.

"But I'll settle for a date." The growl quickly cut off as fast as it came, being turned in for a large grin that split the albino's face.

"I can live with a date, for now," Shirosaki announced before nuzzling into the berry's hair, making Ichigo smile at the act.

_I'll have to thank Grimmjow for bringing me here. Guess I did find something that peaked my interest after all. _

Ichigo thought silently to himself before brown eyes widened at the sudden thought of his blue haired cousin who he came here with.

"Oh shit, Grimmjow!"

**A/N: *Snickers* Ah poor Grimmy, *pats kitty on the head* Don't worry you weren't completely forgotten, at least he remembered you….Sooner or later. Well I hopped you guys liked ^^ Also if you would like more smutty one shots like this let me know, I'm always up for a good one shot *coughs* Now that I've finally gotten the hang of being able to end a story lol ^^;**

**XoXoXo-Caitie**


End file.
